1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dispensing tube structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dispensing tube and flexible spout construction wherein the same enables angular displacement of a forwardly positioned dispensing tip to enable enhanced access to remove portions in the application of caulk, glue, and the like contained within the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various compounds are marketed and dispensed through the use of elongate, generally cylindrical cartridges formed with a forwardly oriented dispensing tip. The tips are generally of a rigid configuration and are arranged with a displacement piston mounted interiorly of the elongate body at a rearwardmost end thereof, wherein positioning within a "caulking-type gun" enables displacement of the compounds and materials in a generally plastic-like form contained within the body. There are available various constructions for use in dispensing materials where an example may be found in Rich U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,008 wherein a disposable elongate cartridge body contains an internally displaceable piston therewithin including a forward rigid nozzle provided with a static mixing element to prevent clogging within the nozzle.
Peters U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,231 sets forth a syringe member wherein the elongate body includes a bellows type joint at the junction of the body and the forward tip to enable manual pivotment of the tip during use of the invention.
Yurdin U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,741 sets forth the use of a conduit manually displaceable for use in discharge of fluids therethrough.
Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,675 sets forth a liquid application organization wherein the nozzle construction is of a deformable, elongate cylindrical configuration to enable directing of fluid contained within the container of the organization to various portions of a surface.
Sherbondy U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,615 illustrates the use of a conventional caulking gun and cartridge therewith for displacement of compounds therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved dispensing tube and flexible spout construction wherein the spout includes a deformable bellows joint positioned generally medially of the nozzle to enable the directing of compounds therethrough.